The Wrong Move
by A Priestess' Curse
Summary: Buttercup and her sisters are fighting the Rowdyruff's and Buttercup chooses her opponent. Will her life be a sweet innocent love, a thrilling ride, or a horrible nightmare? See how one wrong move can change the entire course of a person's life. ButtercupXButch, ButtercupXBoomer, ButtercupXBrick.
1. Which One?

**Hi! Welcome to my very first fan-fic! Hopefully you are here because you also love Buttercup!Though I do believe I have a solid story-line and a decent plot, I am afraid I am in sore need of criticism. Maybe not too intense for fear of seriously damaging my self-esteem, but perhaps some constructive criticism may be in order. So, I would really like to improve my writing. But enough about me! Please, enjoy! :DD**

* * *

"Fuck..." Buttercup felt the back of her head with her hand. Slowly but surely, blood began trickling from the wound as soon as she grazed it with her fingers. She glared back at the one who had struck her.

The superpowered-boy looking down at her from midair seemed unfazed by her terrifying gaze. On the outside at least, but the toughest powerpuff could see behind his haughty exterior.

Her emerald eyes locked with his and she could sense the uncertainty and near-regret with what he had just done. But at the same time, there was a fierce determination which was impressive. Too impressive.

The emerald warrior pushed off with her legs and left a crater behind the size of Rhode Island as she streaked toward her opponent.

She nailed him right in the stomach with a full on tackle as she brought him to the ground with the full force of her impact.

First she was on top of him, merely trying to punch his face in, but he soon was able to flip her so she was flat on her back.

While blocking the oncoming blows, she decided to change tactics.

She quickly brought her knee to his stomach, causing him to gasp in pain.

Buttercup used the split-second distraction to quickly slip out from under him and fling herself back, putting some distance between them.

"Pretty good, I'll have to admit," her opponent gasped, as he quickly recovered from the blow and got up from the ground.

"I wish I could say the same about you," came her lofty reply. She slowly got up. "Now, let's say we finish this!" Buttercup quicky launched herself into the air. "Take THIS!" She yelled with distain as she sent a pillar of jade green light towards her advesary.

The explosion was incredible, it looked like an enormous cloud of toxic gas. Buttercup floated a little closer to observe her handiwork. She felt a twinge a relief that she had managed to lure him out here in the desert where no one could get hurt. She quickly glanced around her surroundings. Nothing but sandy dunes for miles.

"How beautiful..." She was lost in thought, admiring the beauty of the sands when she noticed a sudden ten degree drop in temperature. She quickly spun around and came face first with a boulder. The powerpuff grunted as she was smashed back-first into the sands.

The boulder split in half, right down the middle, with her being near-indestructible and all. Each half of the now-deceased boulder landed on either side of her body, which was hard to see due to the sheer size of the rock.

She slowly sat up as she rubbed at the side of her head. She used her enhanced vision as she searched the skies for her attacker. Sure enough, there he was, with that damned determination on his face.

"I thought I finished you!" Buttercup spat, her voice laced with venom as she quickly took to the skies. Mid-flight, she wondered how this all started. Everything happened so fast, it was anyone's guess as to what actually happened.

She racked her brain, going through every last detail. It was like trying to find order in a sea of chaos.

* * *

**Earlier that morning...**

"Buttercup! Get out of bed! NOW!" Buttercup's eyes wouldn't open, refusing the acknowledge the morning light spilling in through her window. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. They were still closed as she stumbled toward her bedroom's bathroom.

She turned the faucet to cold, letting the cool water cascade right down the drain for a few seconds before she splashed her face with it. She finally opened her eyes, coming face to face with her own reflection.

She studied herself. The fiesty powerpuff had certainly grown over the years. She and her sisters were nearly seventeen, but each of them took a different turn in their growth. All of them unique, like snowflakes.

Bubbles had become much taller, about 5'8", and was the curviest out of all of them. She also had the biggest bra size. Her brilliant blonde hair flowed softly a little past her shoulders. Baby blue eyes sparkled with compassion and kindness. Her pale flawless skin had a healthy glow.

Blossom was the tallest of the three of them, at exactly 5'10". She wasn't exactly curvy and had the smallest bra size of the three, but she held a beauty that was rare. Her fiery red hair was long, reaching a little past mid-back. Her unique fushia eyes were intelligent and commanding, giving her an element of grace and dignity. Her fair pink-flushed complexion complemented her perfectly.

Buttercup felt her sisters were perfect, and she adored them.

The emerald warrior was vastly different from her sisters. She was short, standing at only 5'2". Though she was curvy and had a decent bust size, she still felt very...un-feminine. Nothing like her sisters anyhow.

Not that she cared, Buttercup felt good about herself and didn't give a shit about what other people thought of her. It was just her own opinion.

Her hair was cut short in a boyish bob, the raven black hair perfectly framing her face. It was always messy, but never out of control. Buttercup thought her hair was excessively shiny, but her sisters assured her that this was a good thing.

At first glance, you would think she was harmless. It was her eyes that convinced you otherwise. They were dangerous, an intimidating jade green.

A mere glare could freeze you in your tracks. They had no hatred or cruelty, however, just a bit of mischief and a good sense of humour. But if you ever faced her in battle, she wouldn't hesitate to cut you down with her terrifying gaze.

Buttercup's body was well toned, but not "buff". Her skin was very dark and littered with scars, most unnoticable, but some clearly evident.

As she was thinking about these things, she heard Blossom's powerful voice once more.

"BUTTERCUP GET YOUR LAZY BUTT DOWN HERE BEFORE I HAVE TO KICK IT!" Buttercup rolled her eyes, knowing full well Blossom could do no such thing. Blossom was an impeccable leader and a cunning stragetist, but she was no match for Buttercup in a one-on-one battle.

But that's what made them a team, all of them had something unique to contribute to the cause.

Blossom had leadership and ingenuity, Buttercup was the best fighter and the strongest, and Bubbles was actually an excellent undercover agent and spy. Stealth and sneak attacks were other specialties of the blue puff's.

Her thoughts were once again interrupted by none other than Blossom.

"BUTTERCUP IF I HAVE TO TELL YOU ONE MORE TIME I-"

"OKAY OKAY I GET IT ALREADY, SHEESH!" Buttercup quickly completed her morning routine then flew downstairs just in time to see her sisters leaving.

"Buttercup, have you eaten yet?"

"No Blossom, now can we leave?"

"..."

"Alright, alright, Mom," Buttercup quickly grabbed a greek yogurt from the fridge as she walked out the door. Bubbles giggled as Blossom gaped at Buttercup in disbelief.

"I am NOT your mother!" She shrieked with embarrassment. Bubbles giggled even more as Buttercup strutted towards the bus stop.

The ride to school was uneventful. Buttercup would prefer to fly to school in a glorious blaze of green, but Blossom thought this way was best.

They arrived at school with no incidents, and Buttercup got the hell outta the bus as fast as she could. She hated people being too close to her personal space. As she made her way to the school entrance, she heard someone trying to sneak up on her. Knowing very well who it was, she let him run and tackle her.

Well, he couldn't exactly tackle her, so ended up just jumping onto her back. Buttercup caught hold of his upper arm and effortlessly tossed him to the ground.

He landed flat on his back with a thud. Grinning madly, he craned his neck to see Buttercup's smirking face.

"Hey BC,"

"Hey Mitch," She helped her best friend up to his feet. He gently massaged his arm.

"Shit a little harder and you would've tore my fucking arm off,"

"Well you were the one who tried to sneak up on a Powerpuff,"

"Point taken," Buttercup had just turned to leave when she felt something touch her. A hand. A hand on her ass.

"FUCKING MITCH MITCHELSON!" Buttercup proceeded to chase a certain boy into the school and once again, like many other mornings, causing a scene.

School went on as usual. Buttercup either falling asleep in class or back talking the teachers. Needless to say she was sent to the principal's office at least once a week.

Then came lunchtime and Buttercup was starving. She quickly grabbed her lunch and joined Mitch at their usual table. She smirked as he was telling another one of his stories.

"And they were totally scared! None of the cops dared touch me! And I seriously got away with-"

"Ahem! Another one of those and I'll have to turn you in for good this time," Buttercup smirked.

Mitch quickly shut his mouth. Buttercup had in fact busted him several times. Mitch wasn't resentful towards her, but after a couple of arrests they eventually they reached an unspoken agreement. As long as Buttercup didn't see or hear him doing anything illegal, it was alright. As long as he never did anything serious of course.

Buttercup had just sat across from Mitch when there was an explosion in the cafeteria.

Amongst the panicked screams of a couple hundred teenagers, Buttercup saw the cause of the explosion. A dark blue energy wave faded, revealing a gaping hole in the wall. Brick, Butch, and Boomer slowly strutted in. Buttercup heard the battlecry of her sister.

"Girls let's go!"

Buttercup saw streaks of pink and baby blue as her sisters tried to lure the Ruffs into the baseball field outside.

She glanced at Mitch, he nodded his head and ran for the nearest entrance. Buttercup could her the sounds of combat as she sprinted outside the hole. The fighting had already begun, but she could tell her sisters were already losing.

They had to fight the RowdyRuffs two on three, and with Butch around, they wouldn't last very long.

The emerald warrior quickly sprung into action and rushed towards her counterpart, who was tossing Bubbles around like a rag doll.

"Get your filthy hands off her!" Buttercup cried as she punched Butch right in the jaw. She quickly helped Bubbles to her feet then glared at Butch. He had been punched right into an old oak tree, which had snapped in half from the force of her blow.

"Fuck, you've improved haven't you? Butch's face darkened. "Tell me, during all those hours of training, were you thinking of me?" Butch's face contorted into what Buttercup assumed was a smile.

She launched herself in the air, planning to blast him into oblivion, when she was intercepted by Brick. He had teleported right in front of her. Buttercup tried to stop, but her momentum was too great, and she crashed right into his chest.

She heard him give a low growl as he pulled her closer to his body.

"You don't have to throw yourself at me sweetheart, I'll take you to bed anytime," Buttercup was flabbergasted. She could literally feel the arrogance roll off of him in waves. Pure rage poured out of her and manifested itself as green, swirling energy surrounding her body.

Brick must have sensed her violent intentions, because he hastily backed off. He was giving her his trademark smirk when suddenly he just fell to the ground. Buttercup looked up to see Blossom, with magenta-coloured energy coating her hands.

"I'll take care of him Buttercup. He's nothing but a tease, trust me," Blossom was scowling with her arms crossed. Buttercup knew that Blossom wasn't a virgin, and she briefly wondered if it was Brick whom she had lost it to.

"Alright, Blossom, so whats the plan?" The girls turned their attention to the intense flashes of blue. Bubbles had knocked Boomer into a fence. Boomer briefly glanced up at Buttercup. She met his gaze for a half-second. His eyes show...concern? Pity? Before she could tell she heard a rustling sound. They looked back down, Brick and Butch had dissapeared.

Bubbles quickly made her way over to where her sisters were.

"We need to lure them somewhere safe, somewhere no innocent civilians can get hurt!" It was Bubbles who spoke this time. Blossom nodded her head in approval.

"Exactly what I was thinking Bubbles. Buttercup you take Butch. Bubbles, Boomer. I'll handle Brick as always," The girls nodded. "We need to separate, so each can fight their respective partner without interruption. We can't have them double-teaming on one of us or have them switch 'partners',"

"Agreed,"

"Agreed,"

"Good. Now since they've let us talk this long they must be planning something of their own. Be ready!"

The Powerpuff girls all got into fighting stances, ready to take the Ruffs, but they were no where to be seen.

"Keep on your guard girls!"

Buttercup squinted, trying to catch a glimpse of them. She slowly made her way towards the baseball diamond. It was just a feeling but...

A whirlwind of sand rose up from the ground, quickly turning into a hurricane.

"Now!" Buttercup heard Blossom's signal. Not knowing what else to do, she jumped headfirst into the hurricane. The sand attacked her eyes and skin, but the emerald warrior wasn't going anywhere until she found her counterpart. She saw streaks of maroon, navy, and forest green. As soon as she locked onto her target she lunged forward, grabbing him and engulfing him in a blaze of glory.

She quickly streaked for the desert, as fast as she could fly. She knew she couldn't hold him for long, he was struggling, punching and kicking like mad.

Buttercup paid no heed to neither the pain or the teenager, she kept her eyes locked onto the fast-approaching desert sands. Slamming them both head first into the sand, Buttercup finally caught a glimpse of her bounty.

* * *

**And this, ladies and gents, is where I'm ending it for today. Good? Bad? So-so? Tell me what you think, cuz I really need some help .**


	2. Boomer's Secret

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiii! Thank you for reviewing! :) I had a horrible experience with the DOC manager. If someone could help me with that please pm me. Anyways, now I need to tell you how this is going to work. This is actually a split story, three stories in one. In each story Buttercup makes a different move, and you see the consequences of each. I'm wondering whether to include all three in one chapter or each have a chapter of their own. I'm going to start off with the latter. Tell me what you think.**

* * *

"I thought I finished you!" Buttercup spat, her voice laced with venom as she quickly took to the skies. The events everything she had done that day briefly flashed through her mind as she prepared another attack. She could find no purpose, no reason, to why they had attacked the school.

Glowing green orbs engulfed her hands as she began an onslaught of violent energy. The jade orbs pounded against the sands, and occasionally hitting their target. Boomer.

Buttercup couldn't believe her stupidity. In her desperation to get out of the sand hurricane, she had grabbed Boomer instead of Butch.

She hadn't even looked at him until they reached the desert. They had just crash landed into the ground, Buttercup was about to make a snide remark about how Butch was losing his touch.

She was dumbfounded to find that it was Boomer she had grabbed and not Butch. They started their battle. Buttercup had the upperhand until she let Boomer take her by suprise.

She mentally cursed herself as she proceeded smash Boomer's head into a boulder. Just a little payback. Buttercup found fighting Bubbles' counterpart relatively easy. Though she made sure not to underestimate him. When Bubbles was mad, she could do some serious damage.

Boomer held his head in his hands, as if arguing with himself. He looked up at Buttercup, anxiety clearly evident on his face.

"What's wrong?"Buttercup sneered. " Too scared?" Buttercup wasn't sure what was going on, but she hoped she could just scare him off without any more violence.

"Nothing's wrong, b-beautiful," Buttercup arched her brow at what Boomer said.

"Huh,"

" U-um, so how've you been, s-sweetheart," Buttercup didn't understand what was going on, but she could tell Boomer was nervous, very nervous.

"What the hell?" Buttecup was beyond confused. Boomer was blushing profusely, which Buttercup found humourous. It was almost cute. She studied Boomer as if for the first time. Usually she was focused only on Butch, and she hadn't really noticed the now blushing boy.

His hair was short and well kept, he took great pains not to be sloppy. He was shorter than Butch,about six feet, seeing as Butch was 6'3". His form was small yet muscular, but not "buff", just like her. His light blonde hair complemented his stormy blue eyes perfectly. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and black jeans.

His eyes looked up, down, darted left, and right. Anywhere but Buttercup it seemed. Buttercup decided she had enough, so she said so.

"I've had enough of this! Whatever this is..." She prepared another assault.

"U-um...see you later! I have to go now..uh, G-GORGEOUS!" And with that Boomer streaked away, leaving behind a very confused Buttercup.

"Er..." Buttercup thought about following him, but decided it wasn't worth the effort. She flew off to find her sisters.

**Meanwhile...**

Boomer had just landed on the front door step of the Rowdyruff's new secret hideout. On the outside, it looked like any ordinary warehouse, and indeed it was when they had first arrived. With money they had stolen from their "father", Mojo Jojo, they had constructed a base right underneath the steel building.

Boomer stepped into the warehouse, taking a deep breath as he shut the wooden door. He thought it was pretty cool that this was a warehouse for scented candles. The sweetest Ruff made his was to the trap door that was the entrance to their little hideaway.

Boomer pulled the rug aside and typed in the code that would allow him access. The door granted him access and slid open on its own. He casually walked inside, trying to act as inconspicuous as possible, he didn't want his brothers to see him.

He walked down the long hallway, and came to its last three doors. Butch...Brick...Ah! Boomer! He was just about to open the door to his room when he heard a voice.

"So? How did it go?" Boomer froze at hearing the sound of Brick's voice.

"F-fine, I did fine," Boomer stared at the floor.

"Well he's not dead, that's something," Boomer flinched at Butch's harsh comment.

"So what happened with you guys?"

"Oh, them? We took care of them easy," Butch had a gleam in his eye.

"Yeah without Butterbutt they didn't hold up very long," Brick added with a yawn.

"Anyways, back to business," Brick changed back to leader mode. "Were you able to do it?" Boomer's eyes darted to the left.

"Uhh..."

"WHAT?!" Brick went into rage mode. "WE FUCKING TOLD YOU HOW IMPORTANT THIS WAS! HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE-"

"Cool it Brick," Butch intervened. "It's no big deal, you and I can finish the job,"

"We need her to be confused! With Buttercup out of the way we can destroy the Powerpuff girls for good!"

"Yeah, yeah, we know. But how could you expect sweet little Boomer to try and seduce anyone, especially her. Besides, I hear she's still a virgin," Boomer lowered his head in shame.

"I'm sorry guys, I'll try harder next time, I promise!"

"No, Boomer, you don't need to do anything," Brick was pinching the bridge of his nose, as though he had a headache. " Look, if anything happens, if you ever see Butterbutt, just call us. Please, don't try anything on your own. Our plan to turn her against the creampuffs will never work if you're there to mess everything up,"

"Sure, whatever," Boomer mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Brick had his arms crossed and looked like he was pissed off.

"I SAID FINE DAMMIT!" Boomer yanked open the door, walked in, and slammed it. He fell onto his bed and buried his face into the pillow. His mind drifted back to his fight with Buttercup. He could tell she was going easy on him, and he wondered why.

"Maybe...maybe she likes me..." Boomer quickly pushed the thought to the back of his mind. He tried to think of other things, but his mind wouldn't let him, it kept going back to Buttercup. A beautiful emerald warrior...

* * *

**Yes, this chapter is about what would have happened if Buttercup grabbed Boomer instead of Butch. I will do chapters on the other two boys soon. Cya!**


	3. Butch's Revelation

**I decided to make this one about Butch, I'll make the one about Brick next. Enjoy! :DD Oh, to keep you from being confused, this has absolutely nothing to do with the last chapter, and will have nothing to do with the next. Though all three will be related to the very first chapter, they will not be related to each other...er...I probably confused you even more xD**

"I thought I finished you!" Buttercup spat, her voice laced with venom as she took tho the skies. Mid-flight, She tried to remember something, anything that would help her understand why the Ruff's attacked the school. Nothing.

"You're dreaming Butterbitch, you have a long way to go before you can beat me," Butch rushed toward her with his arms outstretched, his hands glowing forest green. Buttercup narrowly dodged his charge by as she somersaulted through the air. She gracefully twirled to face her counter-part.

She was thankful she had grabbed Butch in the sand hurricane, and not any of the other Ruffs. God knows what would have happened if poor Bubbles had to fight Butch. Bubbles was strong, make no mistake, but if she wasn't as strong as Buttercup, and Buttercup could barely go the distance with Butch, well, Buttercup didn't even want to think about it.

Buttercup's eyes locked with his, and they had a silent standoff; she refused to look away, and so did he.

Butch had changed a lot from when they were kids. He was tall, exactly 6'3" and very handsome. Buttercup always used the word handsome with Butch because she didn't want to admit he was actually pretty hot. No, not just hot, he was dead sexy.

His eyes were a lot darker than hers, a deep midnight green, and were just as intimidating, if not more. His unnaturally calm orbs could terrorize anyone into submission. Well, almost everyone. Buttercup had a blatant immunity to it, and often made cutting remarks about it just to piss him off.

His hair was just as dark as hers, spiked up, very attractive. Not every guy could pull it off, but he did. Her eyes wandered downward, taking in the rest of him.

He was wearing his 'uniform', the matching outfits the Ruff's wore whenever they decided to terrorize the city. It was of course, a dark green shirt with black pants. \

"Like what you see?" Butch had his arms crossed, with a cocky look on his face. Buttercup silently berated herself for letting her mind wander. "Cuz' you know, I wouldn't mind having a girl like you by my side," Buttercup blinked a couple of times. Her brow furrowed as she cocked her head to the side.

"By your side? You mean like in a fight or something?" Butch nearly face-palmed.

"Are you really this dense?" Butch gave an exasperated sigh. He then quickly launched himself at Buttercup.

"Dense?! Who the fuck are you calling dense asshole!" She charged to meet him, but Butch overpowered her and they both crashed onto the ground, with Butch on top.

He used his weight to pin the powerpuff to the ground. Buttercup tried punching at his face but he quickly grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head.

Buttercup continued to struggle, until Butch punched her right in the jaw.

"Fuck you!" Buttercup shouted whilst still trying to break free. Butch smiled at the irony of her words as he closed the distance between their bodies.

"You're so... small Buttercup," Butch hadn't even realized over the years that Buttercup had stopped growing at age twelve, well, in _height_ at least.

Buttercup was still shouting and trying to free herself, all while Butch studied her as if for the first time. She was small and delicate looking, or at least would have been if not for the scars covering her body, most of them courtesy of him.

She was...hot. No not just hot, she was _beautiful. _Butch quickly pushed the thought to the back of his mind as he refocused his attention on Buttercup's struggling.

He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his groin.

"Sssshhiiitt!" Butch quickly rolled into the fetal position, muttering more curses and profanities

Buttercup quickly got out from under him and assumed a battle stance. As she prepared a massive energy attack she wondered why Butch had called her by her name. He never did that. Ever. She released the jade wave and slung it in Butch's direction. Butch quickly recovered and sidestepped the aurora wave.

"Try dodging this," Buttercup nearly whispered as she charged her jade energy. All Butch could see was a massive green orb that encompassed Buttercup, obscuring his vision. He quickly deduced he could neither block, endure, or dodge her rather infamous jade pillar. Earlier he had been able to avoid it but it seemed his luck had run out this time.

Butch prepared his own energy beam and charged it for as long as he could. A split-second later, to his dismay, Buttercup released her energy and it was on a collision course.

He prayed to God that he had produced enough energy to save his ass and let loose his own beam of light.

They clashed for but a moment as Buttercup's wave overpowered his and he was hit with the power of a thousand suns.

Butch thought he was gonna evaporate as the energy began to consume his body. When he thought it was all over, the wave dissipated and he was lying on the sands, which had nearly turned to magma.

There was so much smoke that he couldn't see anything. He tried to move, but stopped when he felt his flesh tearing. He looked at his arm. It was steaming! Buttercup had fried him, literally!

He slowly sat up, all the while his body screaming for him to stop. He still couldn't see anything, there was too much smoke. He decided to get the hell outta there. Buttercup could have this one, he needed to get home.

He shakily stood up and floated a couple of feet into the air. Using the smoke as cover, he streaked out of the desert.

He smirked as he imagined Buttercup's pissed off face as she would no doubt look for him for _hours. _He sped off into the city, and from the city to the docks, where he and his brothers had established a new secret base.

The idiot Mojo had tried to force them to participate in every single 'new, most brilliant plan!' he conjured. Finally they had had enough and left. Well right after Butch beat the hell outta him and Brick stole all his money. Boomer just kinda stood there and watched.

Butch opened the creaky steel door and was greeted by the smell of scented candles. Butch didn't like it, things too sweet gave him headaches. He was more into spicy things.

He made his way past crates and boxes and kicked aside the rug that hid the trapdoor to the 'secret entrance'. He had to type the code in a couple of times because he couldn't exactly remember what it was.

He finally remembered and typed in 'Chromo-34'. The door slid open on his own and he strode down the stairs. He saw Boomer in the living room, sitting on the couch watching Spongebob. Butch wasn't quite sure why Boomer still liked to watch cartoons, but he really didn't care enough to ask why.

"Ugh, why does it smell like rotting flesh?" Boomer was holding his nose and scrunching his eyes.

"Fuck off," Butch dropped down on the couch next to Boomer and took the remote from him.

"Hey I was using that!"

"Sorry, but you didn't just take Butterbutt's beam to the entire body,"

"So how'd it go?" Butch glanced at Brick, who had just walked into the room.

"I think she's a virgin," Butch kept his eyes focused on the T.V. Screen.

"How can you tell?" Boomer asked.

"You should know, one virgin to another ," Boomer's cheeks flushed a dark red and he just stared at the floor.

"Just tell me instead of teasing Boomer, Butch," Brick was shaking his head.

"Alright, alright. Well for one this she was totally oblivious to EVERYTHING. I was flirting, hinting, and I even had my body practically crushed against hers. Nothing."

"Maybe she just considers you as undesirable." Brick had a smirk plastered across his face.

"Whatever, I going to my room." Butch started to walk down the hallway.

"Well, I guess I'll have to do it," Brick said matter-of-factly.

"No," Butch interrupted," I'll be the one to turn her against the Powerpuff Girls, I have a score to settle with her,"

Butch quickly opened and closed the door to his room. He fell onto his bed and thought about Buttercup. He wondered why he had never noticed it, how beautiful she was.

He supposed it was because he had always seen her as a fighter, a _warrior. _He slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep to the image of the emerald warrior.

**Lalalalalalaala lalalalallala xD**

**So how'd you like that one? I hope you guys like it. I'll be posting the chapter on Brick soon.**

**Tell me what you think 'kay? Priestess, signing off!**


	4. Brick's Obsession

**Hi everyone! Thank you sooo much for reviewing :) You guys have encouraged me to keep on writing. Here is the chapter on Brick, enjoy :DD**

"I thought I finished you!" Buttercup spat, her voiced laced with venom as she took to the skies. She fired a volley of jade orbs at the one she had unwittingly captured. None other than the leader of the Ruffs, Brick.

"Tell me, why did you attack the school?" Buttercup shouted as Brick narrowly dodged her attack.

"I ain't gonna tell you, tomboy," Brick managed to yell out right before Buttercup pummeled him with her fists.

He enveloped his body in a blazing blood red energy to protect himself from Buttercup's continuing onslaught. Buttercup's entire left half of her body was exposed to the scarlet energy before she could back off.

"Aaarghh," Buttercup flung herself back as far as she could, trying to put some distance between them so she could recover.

"Dammit," Buttercup muttered as she inspected her wound. It was only a mild burn, but it still stung like hell.

Buttercup looked around the desert, the place she had dragged Brick to in order to avoid civilian casualties. Well she had meant to grab Butch, but she couldn't see at all in the sand hurricane, and had grabbed Brick instead.

Buttercup scanned the area, searching for anything she could use as a tactical advantage. There were boulders and sand dunes, not much else.

The sun was beating down on her and her body responded by covering her in slick layer of sweat. _That's it._

"The sun," Buttercup smiled, formulating a battle plan in her head. Suddenly she noticed a flash of red. Brick had teleported in front of her, and before she could even move he brought his knee to her face.

Buttercup threw her hands over her face, grunting in pain as she stumbled backwards. Brick tried to tackle her to the ground but she refused to go down. So they continued on in an awkward dance.

It was hard for Buttercup to keep her balance, and not only because of the guy trying to push her to the ground, but also because of the sand. It shifted and swirled, readily yielding to the weight if her black combat boots.

Buttercup had just gained the advantage and was about to throw him off, when Brick pushed her up against the side of a boulder. He crushed his body against hers, grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the wall.

Buttercup wouldn't give up though, she still kept fighting, viciously kicking, hissing, and snapping at him with her teeth. Brick found her quite hard to control, it was...exhilarating. So wild, so unpredictable so..._beautiful._

"Hm, with the way you're hissing at me one would think you were some cracked out cat," Brick snickered at the remarkable resemblance. Buttercup, in a rage, wrenched one hand free and clawed at his face.

Three deep gashes became evident on his right side of his face. Quickly they turned from white, to pink, then started to drip with red as blood trickled out from them.

"Bitch!" Brick backhanded Buttercup as hard as he could. She subsequently was struck across a large distance before she made contact with the ground and created a huge crater with the impact.

Brick smirked to himself. He loved being in control, the harder it was to keep control, the more satisfaction he derived from bending something to his will.

He streaked over to the crater and used his super-sight to scan for the emerald warrior.

"Hey Butterbitch, you dead or what?" Brick had his arms crossed, and though his face showed indifference, he was actually worried that he had killed her.

He suddenly felt a presence behind him. _Oh shit_.

Buttercup grabbed him from behind, her hands and arms coated in her volatile jade energy. The poison like power began to burn through his skin like acid, causing him to scream in agonizing pain.

"Far from it my friend," Brick craned his neck just in time to see the face of the strongest woman on earth. It was twisted into a malicious grin as she shot up straight into the air.

Brick tried to struggle, but the acid energy burned through him even more as he did. So all he could do was hopelessly wait.

They went higher and higher, until the air was so thin that Brick couldn't even breathe. Then everything seemed like it was in slow motion. It felt like hours to him, but it could have only been a couple seconds.

They slowly came to a stop and swirled through the air a couple of times. Then, headfirst, they began their rapid descent towards the Earth's crust. They fell faster and faster, catching more speed as they were enveloped in an orange blaze.

Brick tried to scream, but his face was deformed like you see on the cartoons and he couldn't make a sound other than

"hurhiagerhuyoo!"

Brick heard a loud boom; they had broken the sound barrier. It seemed like it took them forever to hit the timeless sands. The air around them was like millions of needles, causing Brick extreme pain.

Buttercup's super-speed helping them along, they finally reached the end of this suicidal rollercoaster ride. They hit the ground with incredible force, melting the sand, making them go further and further underground.

They finally stopped after covering about a mile and a half. Brick couldn't even move, couldn't even tell if he was still alive or not.

Buttercup looked out to the top of the tunnel, which appeared to her as a tiny spec of light. She slowly started her ascent, floating upwards, she felt a little banged up. She glanced down to where Brick was. She gasped.

Whatever she felt must have been nothing compared to what he was going through. Most of his clothes were gone, but this was no time for childish giggling or a middle school girl's blushing.

His skin looked like someone had peeled it off with a hunting knife. There were cuts, burns, and gashes all over his already abused skin. He no doubt had head trauma.

Without hesitation she quickly knelt down beside him. She wondered how she was going to do this. The now emerald saviour scooped up the nearly dead red demon of a Ruff and gently carried him out of the tunnel bridal style.

"I have to get him to a hospital..." Buttercup was filled with regret and sorrow over what she had done to Brick. She hadn't meant for it to go this far, she thought he could take it. She knew Butch could, but she forgot that Brick wasn't as strong as Butch was.

But he sure had a way of getting under her nerves. If Butch had said what Brick had said, she would have simply ignored it. But Brick had an ability to just piss her off without even trying.

Brick heard Buttercup's voice, though it was faint and sounded distorted. He tried to open his eyes, but they stayed glued shut. He tried a couple more times and finally forced his eyes open. Blurry but distinct, the small face of Buttercup was not far from his.

"Butterc-cup," Brick was trying to ask her what was going on and to get the hell away from him, but his head was buzzing and his entire body was in extreme pain. His mind and his mouth wouldn't cooperate and he just gave up, and as soon as he did, he fell into darkness once again.

He woke up later in a hospital bed. Wires and tubes were connected to him and he still couldn't move.

"Damn her..." Brick wanted nothing more than to have that girl at his mercy, to see her on her knees, begging for her life. But at he same time, he wanted her. He wasn't sure if it was physical attraction or just a whim, but he knew he had to have her.

He knew as soon as her was cleared the authorities would try to jail him, but that was no problem. He would just break out. Then he could figure out what he _really_ wanted with Buttercup.

He felt himself once again slipping away, and soon he did. The last thing he could remember was the sweet voice of the emerald warrior.

**YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Y**

**So how was that? Anyone who likes Brick and Buttercup, I hope you like this chapter! :)**

**I will be posting the second chapter of Boomer's version of the story soon, so the BoomerXButtercup lovers should read my next chapter. Anyways, tell me what you think, cya!**


	5. Suprises

**T****he story is merging again...AHHH!****S****o this chapter ****applies to all**** of the previous three. So this is how ****this story is**** gonna work. If any of this confuses, you, I don't blame you. ****Hopefully you get it later :)**

**Buttercup is awesome~~~~ hehehe **

Buttercup's jade streak was visibly seen through the skies of the city of Townsville. Several spectators gazed up at the deep blue sky, hoping to catch a glimpse of their emerald warrior.

Her body was encompassed by a faint energy field, dispersing any deliciously fluffy clouds she happened to fly through. Buttercup was slightly weirded out by the Ruff's odd behavior during their encounter, but for the time being, she was more concerned for getting a hot bath.

"Ugh I can't wait to scrub _his _blood from my skin... " And with that she hastily beamed for her home.

The girls and their "father", their creator, all still lived in the same house in the suburbs of Townsville, but not without some modifications, courtesy of the Professor.

There was now a third story, a main basement, and several sub-basements for the Professor's experiments. They also had an extension on the ground level, used mostly for housing important guests.

Growing out of the we-always-have-to-be-together-forever phase, the girls each got their own rooms.

Bubbles had insisted on taking the very highest room in the whole house, claiming it was the closest thing to a fairy tale she had, despite her being one of the most powerful people on the planet.

Blossom actually had requested to take a sub-basement. She wanted to help out the Professor with his inventions and experiments.

And Buttercup had surprisingly stayed in their old room, feeling no need to leave it as her sisters had.

Buttercup floated in through a familiar circular window and softly landed on the now viridian-coloured carpet.

She tiredly made her way over to the door of her bedroom and stepped into the hallway. She noiselessly closed the door and made her way over to Blossom's "geek lab".

On numerous occasions Buttercup had teased Blossom on how she was going to end up just like their father. Yes, Buttercup _did _think of the Professor as their father. He did create them after all, even if it wasn't with his own DNA.

Blossom had always simply brushed off her snide comments with maturity, and it had incensed the green Puff to no end.

Said Puff smirked when she thought about it, how volatile she had been in the past. Even now she was anything but docile, but she was really more like a loose cannon back then, a rebel.

It seemed so stupid now in the viridian-eyed girl. What exactly was she protesting? Was there any real reason for her behavior? Fuck no. She had no excuse.

Well she, since the day of her birth, _**was**_ entrusted with the safety and well-being of an entire city, and at times even the world. Maybe that _did g_ive her a little bit of an excuse.

So maybe it was stress, but even so, that did not justified the line she had crossed...

She quickly pushed her thoughts to the back of her mind as she descended down the cold stone steps.

Fluorescent lights flickered on and off eerily, casting a foreboding shadow on the cement walls. She made her way down the narrow and rather suffocating passageway, all the while cursing her sister for making this place so muck like a damn horror movie.

Not that she was afraid or anything.

She opened a heavy metal door and headed down another set of stairs, these being made of a mysterious white spongy material. She repeated this process a couple more times, until she reached an enormous door constructed from material Buttercup could not recognize.

It was shiny, and that's all Buttercup had to say about that.

She went through the various security procedures Blossom had installed, things like scanning the eyeball, voice commands, and such.

Finally the heavy door creaked open, letting out a suspicious pink mist out with it.

Buttercup look inside the ridiculously huge room and cautiously walked in. She was NOT going to risk getting jumped by some weird experiment, or be used as some kind of lab rat.

"Blossom!" No response. "BLOSSOM! GET YOUR POMPOUS ASS DOWN HERE!" The emerald warrior started to growl. She stalked around the room/apartment complex, trying to locate her red-headed sibling.

Then Buttercup started to worry. What if something had happened to her? Could an experiment have gone horribly wrong?

In a panic, Buttercup went from room to room, section to section, flinging and ripping doors off their hinges, shouting her sister's name in but with no response. She went nearly ballistic, shouting and yelling for her.

"_She better be okay..."_

Buttercup bit her lip nervously, wondering what she would do if something ever happened to Blossom.

She then heard a crash, and quickly pinpointed the sound. She was there instantly and kicked down the door, eyes and hands emitting a dangerous green glow.

"Blossom, there you are! Why didn't you answer—h-huh?"

She had found Blossom all right, and she was okay. A little more than okay, in fact, she seemed to be enjoying herself. She seemed to be enjoying herself _**very**_ much...Oh dear.

Blossom was currently eating the face of another human being, a male in fact. The male also seemed to be enjoying himself, eating Blossom's face in return.

He was enjoying himself so much, in fact, he was emitting sounds that Buttercup did not want to understand.

The male had his hand halfway up Blossom's shirt, and she made no move to stop him.

"Oh God..."

Blossom scarcely had time to look up before Buttercup had blasted off into the direction whence she had came.

"Oops..." That was all Blossom had to say about mentally scarring her sister for the rest of her life. She stared at the place Buttercup had been standing.

"Um... Hey Bloss, you want me to leave? This was an awkward moment...perhaps you would like to um, speak with you sister...?" Blossom smiled at the redhead.

"No, Dex, she needs to learn about these things sooner or later, she would have never have tried to learn on her own. This was probably the push she needed..."

They both laughed for a minute or two at the hysterics Buttercup would no doubt be having right about now.

_**LALALALLAALALLALALcutsceneLA LALALAALALALLAALLALALAheheLA LALALLALAALL**_

"Damn. Fuck. **SHIT!" **Buttercup repeated those three words like a mantra, over and over again.

"What the HELL was that?! Damn. Fuck. Shit!"

After seeing that little, er, _display_, Buttercup felt a weird combination of being disgusted, violated, and guilty.

"Ew"

That might have been the most disgusting thing she had ever witnessed in her entire life. Sure, she was the one that walked in on them, but it was their damn fault of ruining her image of how a kiss should be like.

Buttercup never spent too much time dwelling on matters like these, but that looked more like how a heavy man would eat his ribs, not a kiss.

She felt the violation of having a tiny bit of her innocence gone forever with that vile image burned into the back of her eyelids. Oh God how she wished that scene could be erased from her mind forever.

Through all of this, however, she felt a tiny bit guilty at having walked in on them. It was her fault she had witnessed them "doing the deed" as she had heard Bubbles put it when talking of matters like these.

She still felt dirty though, like she needed to be cleansed. Buttercup had never even let another boy touch her, well, except for combat situations and of course, her best friend Mitch.

Mitch... could there be a romantic relationship between them? Could she even think about him in that way...?

"Ugh to hell with it! I need a friggin shower,"

She nodded as if agreeing with herself as she padded over to her dresser, shedding her clothes along the way.

As she searched the drawers for a matching pair of pajamas, she glanced her to see if maybe there were some on the floor that weren't too dirty to wear. She scanned her room, which was almost all viridian green, save for the occasional black trim.

She then spotted a clean pile of neatly folded clothes on her green and black queen-sized bed, courtesy of Bubbles. She picked out an oversized white T-shirt and a pair of tiny black cotton shorts and headed for her personal bathroom.

She twisted the knob handle thing to the highest setting and quickly rid herself of her remaining garments. Before she stepped into the scalding hot water, she opened a window to let the shower's steam outside.

The harsh stream of water felt like it was peeling layers of skin right off the rest of her body. She simply stood there for a while, letting the burning water massage her scalp. Her short moistened hair clung to her face and along her jaw, a feeling the female brawler was used to.

Buttercup grabbed the bar of ivory soap sitting in the soap tray and used it to lather her small white washcloth. After doing so she started to scrub furiously at the dirt and dried blood on her body, knowing that not all of it was her own. Soon her entire body was blanketed in the soft, delicate bubbles.

She quickly rinsed the layers of soap from her body, the cascading water gently removing all impurities. She twisted and turned making sure the water rinsed every bit of her. Her body was lean and toned, much more so than her sisters, but even so, she could not be considered overly muscular.

After she made sure the most of the soap was gone she turned her attention to her rather matted hair, and quickly reached for her minty shampoo.

She really loved that particular scent. The cool tingle she felt as she massaged the gooey substance into her scalp was amazing.

She repeated the process with the matching conditioner after rinsing. She stood in the shower for a minute more, just to make sure there wasn't any soap left.

She turned the water off and stepped onto the emerald green rug, still squeezing the water from her hair the best she could, seeing as it was so short.

She slowly made her way over to the sink. She face the mirror and stared into her own eyes for a couple seconds, then gave an exasperated sigh. She had both hands on either side of the sink, substantially leaning on the porcelain fixture.

"Never knew you had such a nice ass, Butterbitch,"

Buttercup spun around so quickly she broke the sound barrier, her hair, still damp, whipped against her face, causing a slight sting.

Her eyes were huge, and her rather large chest was heaving from her shock, and she was still leaning on the white pristine sink.

"So eager to give me a show, eh? I don't mind. Go ahead, I'm not stopping you,"

Buttercup did her best to slow her breathing then stood straight as a board, refusing to show him how flustered and embarrassed she was.

She crossed her arms over her chest, trying to look more intimidating, but she mostly wanted to cover her ample chest.

"What the hell do you want?" Buttercup did her best to make her voice sound strong, but even so, it sounded more like a squeak.

"Who knows? Maybe I just wanted to spend a little more time with you." There was a smug look on his face, as his eyes started to go south.

Buttercup narrowed her eyes and clenched her jaw. She looked him up and down trying to find out what her was really up to. She had been giving him the death glare for nearly three minutes before he finally up again.

"Ugh, fine. No show, I get it already! Just hurry up and go put your clothes on."

Buttercup was inwardly doing a victory dance. If she wasn't butt naked she would have.

"Close your eyes and turn around first," Buttercup didn't move until he complied. When he finally did as he was told, she quickly snatched her clothes and proceeded to slip on her panties and bra.

"I don't understand the use of getting dressed when I've already seen you—Ouch! HEY!"

"Okay you can turn around now. Just tell me what you want and then get the hell out. You're lucky I haven't called my sisters in here yet,"

"OK, fine, but let's move to your room, it's really stuffy in here,"

Buttercup rolled her eyes but kept her guard up, it was possible he just came in here to beat the crap out of her, not that she would be easily beaten.

She warily made her way to the middle of the bedroom, he followed closely behind her. Buttercup felt extremely tense at having him in her bedroom, it felt like an explosive battle might erupt at any moment.

Her eyes watched his every movements her sauntered his way over to her bed and casually sat down. He gave her a cocky grin and patted the bed right next to him, motioning her to sit down. She refused and instead chose to glare at him with her arms crossed.

"No more games Butch, just tell me what you came here for. What do you want?"

Butch gazed at her thoughtfully before turning his expression into a smirk.

"Hm, what _do _I want..?" Buttercup gave a low growl and she sprang for Butch, pinning him to the bed.

"**Enough!** Butch, I'm sick of your little games, tell me what the hell is going on?!"

Buttercup Butch's hands on either sides of his face, and used her legs to retrain his.

"C'mon Butch! TELL me!"

Buttercup have been glaring into Butch's face when she noticed something.

Butch's chest was nearly heaving, and as his eyes stared into her own, there was a flash of something she could not recognize. His eyes continued to darken, becoming almost glazed, as Buttercup continued to pin him to the bed.

Before Buttercup could react Butch had flipped them over, reversing their positions. Buttercup had the wind knocked out of her as his hands clenched her small wrists, and his legs now spread to either side of her thighs.

His face slowly moved to her neck. Buttercup, not knowing what else to do, struggled and thrashed violently, trying desperately to free herself. He had stop breathing so heavily, but was still somewhat lacking for air it seemed, as he was continually breathing in her scent.

Buttercup found this odd but put no further speculation into this as she was trying to free herself from his iron grip.

Buttercup was beginning to panic, usually by now she would've thrown him off and they would have started their dual. So why was he so much stronger than she remembered?

She was starting to get flustered, his body was tightly pressed against hers and her struggling wasn't helping any. She contemplated screaming for help but doubted that would help any if her sisters found them like this. She tried to scan the room for something that could help her but found that Butch's damn shoulder was in the way.

Wait.

Not knowing what else to do, she opened her mouth and bit down. Hard. She tasted a coppery liquid leaking into her mouth as she continued to bit down.

A strange sound erupted from Butch's throat and he immediately pulled away, his eyes searching hers.

Buttercup quickly seized this opportunity and spit in his face. Butch gave a sound of surprise as her quickly sat up, straddling her and rubbing furiously at his eye. Buttercup quickly punched him square in the jaw and sent him flying across the room.

She floated up in the air readying herself for another attack as she watched Butch. He looked confused for a second but then anger quickly replaced his expression of bewilderment.

"What the fuck was that Buttercup?!"

"I had to do something to get you off of me,"

"Well you were the one who attacked me first!"

"Yeah? Well you were the one that broke into my house!"

"Whatever, I'm out,"

"What you aren't going to tell me your next eeeviill plan?"

Butch flipped her the bird before blasted out her window to God knows where.

"What the fuck...? This has to be the weirdest day I've ever had, seriously,"

Buttercup decided against telling her family about this. It would just worry them.

"Why would he try and attack me right after that fight?"

Buttercup dropped to the ground with a thud. She wondered what she should do. She could pretend that this whole thing had never happened, but she doubted it would do much good. She brainstormed until it hit her. She would interrogate Boomer.

That should work, he being the weakest of the Ruffs, yeah, she should be able to break him easily. Then she would get him to talk, surely he knew what his cocky assed brother was trying to do.

She rubbed her hands together evilly as she gleefully thought about kicking Boomer's ass.

In the middle of her scheming, her stomach started to rumble.

Oh well, she could finish her plans after a quick sandwich.

**Phew, the chapter's finally done! :D Sorry for not updating for so long, I've been really sick for the past week and haven't been able to get out of bed for the last two days. But I thought I would give you this little gem ;). Actually this chapter feels pretty rushed to me but I really wanted to put something out there for my readers, so here you are! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and remember, reviews really do help, as I am looking for some feedback on my writing skills (or lack thereof XD)**


End file.
